A Day in the Life
by heavenhelpmyheart
Summary: Kurt and Finn switch bodies for a day. Carole thinks it will be an excellent lesson in tolerance. Set during Furt.
1. A Day in Kurt's Life

**A/N: In which Kurt and Finn switch bodies... Finn's POV. So, this is a few days before the wedding, before the dancing scene with Kurt, Finn, and Burt. Read on. **

* * *

><p>When Finn woke up, his bed seemed longer. In his sleep-fuzzy head, the first thing he thought was 'oh, cool, I got a longer bed.' But that didn't make any sense, it was too short when he went to bed... and it was narrower too. Whatever. He needed to get ready for school.<p>

Rolling out of bed like he usually did, Finn stepped onto... fuzzy carpet? Opening his eyes for the first time, he looked around and realized he was in Kurt's room. How had that happened? Also, the world had gotten shorter.

Walking out of Kurt's room, Finn passed a mirror and had to resist the urge to scream. He _was_ Kurt... or Kurt was him? What had happened?

Well, Kurt or not, he needed food. Stepping outside of Kurt's (his?) room, Finn trotted upstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mom." Well, he definitely sounded like Kurt. Mom jumped about a foot.

"Good morning, sweetheart, how'd you sleep?" Oh wait, Mom didn't know he was Kurt. Just when he was about to tell her, he heard himself scream. Kurt (him) had obviously woken up.

"What the hell happened?" Kurt screamed, thudding downstairs and banging his head on the doorframe. Finn did that sometimes in the morning.

"Is something wrong, honey?" Now Mom looked really confused.

"This sort of thing is only supposed to happen in_ Freaky Friday_ and my nightmares!" Finn wasn't even sure what _Freaky Friday_ was. Was it some sort of special? Everything's on sale on Fridays?

"Honey, are you feeling okay? You always get delirious when you have a fever." Mom leaned over to check Finn's body's head. Wow, that was confusing. Kurt slapped her hand away.

"Say something you Neanderthal!" Kurt yelled. It was a little weird to be yelled at by himself.

"How am I supposed to know what's going on?" It was kinda unfair that Kurt was mad, he didn't like waking up as Kurt either, but he wasn't complaining.

"Which one of you is Kurt and which one of you is Finn?" Obviously, Mom had it figured out.

"I am Kurt, fashion extraordinare, trapped in a Neanderthal's body. That is your beloved son, who is guaranteed to ruin my perfect skin by the end of the day." Kurt sounded ris... res... like he had given up.

"Did you guys just wake up like this?" When both nodded (one of Kurt's sharp nods looked wrong with Finn's head), Carole just smiled. "Maybe this could be an excellent lesson. Teach the two of you what it's like to be the other. Hopefully, when you wake up tomorrow, you'll be back in your own skins." Both boys looked horrified. Kurt was probably horrified at the idea of having to date Rachel, and Finn horrified because his mother was pretty much signing him up to be thrown in the dumpster.

"Fine. I will have to repair the damage to my skin when I wake up in it." Kurt gave in first.

"Wait, I'm gay now?" Finn asked. Kurt just snorted.

"I seriously doubt living in my skin for a day will effect your own personal sexuality. Trust me, I have absolutely no interest in Rachel, and I'm living in your skin." Finn had to wonder if Kurt could, like, get inside his head now, and see how he thought.

"Well, now that you have that settled. Your father, Kurt, is already at work, and I have the day shift today, so Kurt can drive the two of you to school, alright?" Finn nodded, trying to plan how he would live through this day.

"I'll see you boys when you get home."

* * *

><p>"Sweet Gaga, you really are freakishly tall!" Kurt said, obviously annoyed, having hit his head on the doorframe for the second time.<p>

"You're going to leave a big bruise on my forehead."

"You're going to destroy my skin. Before you even think about the possibility, I'm driving. There is no way you are getting behind the wheel of my baby, as myself or otherwise." Watching Kurt climb awkwardly into the driver's seat and have to readjust everything was almost worth the fact that he didn't get to drive. "Get in. I don't care about _your_ attendance, but you will have _my_ body on time to _every single one_ of my classes, understand."

"As long as _you_ go to football practice, and don't tell Rachel about this whole body-switching thing." Rachel would freak out.

"Why am I not allowed to tell your girlfriend about this?"

"Because then she would freak out, and say I was gay now or something, and insist on making me talk to her dads, and trying to set me up, and... just don't tell her." Kurt snorted.

"Never, _ever_ let Rachel set you up on a date. I learned that first-hand and definitely the hard way." Since when had Kurt been on a date? Ever? "And that is not a bit of information that is necessary to share with my extremely over-protective father, by the way."

"You need to stop talking like that." If they were going to make this work, and they had to, they would have to act like each other.

"I am not talking like anything. It's bad enough to be stuck in your body, I'm certainly not speaking like you." Kurt sounded offended at the idea.

"Dude-" Finn tried to say.

"Never, _ever_ say that word with my mouth again." Even without taking his eyes off the road to look at Finn, Kurt threatened Finn with a glare.

"Whatever. Anyway, we have to be each other for a day. Just use smaller words and fist bump everyone. Kiss Rachel. Act dumb, you don't actually have to go to class, and don't do anything stupid." That pretty much summed up how to act like Finn.

"Fine. Just don't talk to anyone and don't get beaten to a pulp. Go to every class, and try to pay attention. Write whatever is on the board down, including the homework." That sounded like a dull life.

"Whatever."

"Don't say that."

Before they could argue more, Kurt pulled up into his usual parking spot. Turning off the car, he quickly grabbed Finn's backpack, looking grossed out by touching it. "Take mine. There's only books, clothes, and some sheet music in there, the rest is in my locker. The combination is 10-21-19, it's number 345. A copy of my schedule is on the inside of my locker, you can take it off to use it. It's Thursday, and it's 7:45, so you're probably about to be tossed in the dumpster." Kurt stopped his confusing speech to smirk. "Have fun being me." Kurt just slid out of the car, taking Finn's backpack with him.

* * *

><p>The moment Finn passed by the dumpster (Kurt had already gone into the school, fist-bumping people and pretending to leer at short skirts. He was actually a great actor), he felt a hand close around his upper arm.<p>

"Where the hell do you think you're going, fag?" Langenthal sneered. Finn had always been taller than most of the jocks, if not bigger, and being small was kinda scary.

"To class, Neanderthal." Kurt wasn't the only one who could act. Finn was just proud he remembered that word. He had trouble with that sometimes.

"I don't think so." Finn then experienced the horrifying experience of being hoisted into the dumpster. He groaned in pain as his side clipped the edge, and he landed is something _disgusting,_ probably cafeteria waste. The dumpster was small, cold, and smelled _horrible._

"Don't you dumbasses have anything better to do besides torment my boy?" Mercedes' voice was loud. Finn heard as the jocks, being chicken as usual, walked off without answering. "You okay in there, boy?" Finn knew first-hand that Kurt waited until the jocks were gone to get out of the dumpster (he ignored the tug of guilt that came with that thought).

"Fine," he murmured shortly. Kurt had told him not to speak to anyone. Finn stood up, not that much taller than the dumpster wall, and tried to figure out how Kurt got out. There was a tiny ledge at the corner, but there was no way... Finn tried it. Hoisting himself over the edge, he clambered out of the dumpster.

"Spaghetti?" Mercedes asked, wrinkling her nose. Finn just shrugged. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Mercedes grabbed Finn's arm, practically dragging it through her own, then leading him into the school. She talked on and on about this new hat she had gotten, but Finn didn't say anything. Kurt would know what she was talking about, but he definitely didn't.

Finn almost told Mercedes who he was when she started leading him towards the _girls'_ bathroom, but then he realized none of the girls probably cared if Kurt was in there. Steering him towards the sink, Mercedes started digging through Kurt's bag.

"Put this on," she commanded, grabbing spare clothes out of Kurt's bag. It seemed like he had half of his closet in there, and Finn wondered how bad the bullying really was. Following Mercedes' instructions, he pulled off the shirt he was wearing (which did have something that looked vaguely like week-old spaghetti on the back) and put on the one she held out.

"We're gonna be late for first," Mercedes impatiently dragged him out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The teacher called on him twice during first period (Calculus, of all classes) and he had no idea even what the question was both times. Apparently, Kurt was a lot smarter than he thought. Hopefully, he wasn't actually going to any of Finn's classes.<p>

The moment Finn walked out of first period, he was hit with slushie after slushie after slushie. Six slushies were thrown at him. Finn has been slushied before, but it was nothing compared to the burn of six slushies (mockingly the six colors of the rainbow). Quinn, surprisingly, was the one who grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. He was about to ask why, and then he remembered he was still Kurt.

"At least it wasn't a burning rainbow flag," she attempted to lighten the mood as she sat him in the chair that always seemed to be in the girls' bathroom by the sink. Finn was just horrified. They did that? Another part of his was all happy and floaty, because this was Soft Quinn, the beautiful, loving girl that usually only existed outside of a Cheerio's uniform.

"Close your eyes," she murmured softly as she began to clean off his face. Every inch of his body was covered in slushie. "I think you're going to need a change of clothes," she attempted to joke again, but Finn didn't say anything.

Once she had finished methodically scrubbing the exposed parts of his skin, she reached into Kurt's messenger bag (and now Finn saw why he carried it around all the time, it had everything) and brought out a change of clothes for him. He went into the stall to change (he was pretty sure Kurt would murder him if he ever found out that he had done differently) and when he came back out, feeling better and looking _much_ better, Quinn was gone.

* * *

><p>The next two periods before lunch were just as bad as the first one. The teachers always called on him when nobody else got the answer, and everyone in the class looked at him like he was an alien. Eventually, Finn got tired of the look.<p>

"Can I go to the bathroom?" he asked quietly, trying to act like Kurt. The teacher just nodded. Finn slid out of his seat, and walked out into the hall. The only decision to figure out now was girls' bathroom or boys' bathroom...

Finn heard the loud footsteps behind him just before he was pinned to the locker. It wasn't a locker shove, like he had seen Kurt get so many times. Karofsky was holding him against the locker, and he couldn't fight back. Now he understood why Kurt was so shaken up whenever he was bullied. It was scary to be powerless.

"What the hell are you going, faggot? I know you told that dumb boyfriend of yours." Karofsky had a hand over his mouth (he was holding him against the locker with _one_ hand. Was Kurt really that small?) so Finn couldn't ask the questions he wanted to. Kurt had a boyfriend? And what did he tell said-boyfriend that Karofsky didn't want anyone to know? "I bet you're slutting yourself out to him. Didn't you meet him like a week ago? Doesn't matter, you're just a dumb fudge packer anyway." Finn could feel his skin turning red (Kurt really was pale), but the way Karofsky was talking about Kurt was making him so mad. "Can't believe they even let you in this school, I should have just killed you when I had the chance." What!

Before Finn could say anything in Kurt's defense (or attempt), the hand from his mouth was removed and replaced with a pair of chapped lips. What the hell? Karofsky was _kissing_ him! Finn tried to pull his head away and Karofsky let go, shoving him to the ground and running away.

Finn didn't even get off the ground yet. It felt like too much of an effort. Was this how Kurt felt all of the time? Since when was Karofsky gay? And he liked Kurt? Kurt's life was an absolute nightmare, and it wasn't even lunch yet.

* * *

><p>Rachel was surprisingly the one that latched onto his arm and dragged him to lunch. She was talking about solos and singers (stuff Kurt would know) but Finn had always seem Kurt just rolling his eyes at her, so he didn't respond at all. He did wonder if the girls always just dragged him everywhere, or if it was just recently. Kurt had been so apa... appa... lifeless lately. Now Finn understood why.<p>

Finn was almost relieved when his body walked up, wrapping an arm around Rachel's waist and kissing her full on the mouth, making her plush slightly at the PDA. Kurt was apparently a much better actor than Finn.

"Hey, Kurt," he said awkwardly. Clearly, through some amazing means, Kurt had gotten Rachel to stop being mad at Finn for not protecting Kurt. Finn just nodded. Their interaction felt weird backwards.

Finn felt somebody grab his hand. Surprisingly (maybe things about Kurt's life should stop being such a surprise), it was Quinn.

"Coach Sylvester wanted to talk to you about rejoining the team," Quinn said loudly. Quietly, just loud enough so Finn could hear, she added "For protection." Kurt obviously guessed what she had added, because he looped his arm through Rachel's and allowed Finn to be dragged off.

* * *

><p>Quinn, still leading him by the hand (Finn wondered how she got away with that normally. Kurt didn't like to be touched), hurried him into Ms. Sylvester's office.<p>

"Sit down, Ladyface. Preggo, stay." Ladyface? Kurt didn't look that much like a girl. Finn sat anyway. "You've been dealing with those retards for far too long. I didn't understand your decision to quit the Cheerios, but I gave up on trying to understand you acne factories a long time ago. Clearly, dating a Jonas brother is not helping. I expect to see you back in a uniform and at practice tomorrow. Dismissed!" Quinn practically jumped a foot and dragged him immediately out of the room. Who the hell was Kurt's boyfriend?

"I'm sorry about that, but you know what happens when you disobey her." Quinn smiled, trying to share the joke, and Finn gave her a weak smile back. He just felt _tired._ He wanted to curl up and go to bed. Who cared if he ever woke up? That thought shocked Finn. This was just one day as Kurt. How had Kurt not... but Finn wouldn't finish that thought, _couldn't_ finish that thought.

* * *

><p>Quinn dragged him directly to the table where the Gleeks normally sat. The Cheerios had started sitting there. No one knew why, but now Finn suspected it was in support of Kurt, who they all liked. Rachel, or Kurt, had clearly gotten him food. <em>Sweet.<em>

Finn started to eat, and Rachel and Mercedes shared a look. After a few bites, Kurt's stomach started to protest. So his life sucked, and he couldn't even enjoy food. Rachel had said something about him losing weight, 'not in the good way,' and, apparently, his appetite had gone out the window. Finn put down his fork with a sight, and Rachel and Mercedes shared _another_ look.

"Finn, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked quietly.

"Uh, sure, dude." Finn wanted to laugh a little because he knew how much Kurt hated that word. He also knew what his expected answer was.

"Don't call me dude." Finn got up from the table and Kurt followed the example. Rachel started to as well, and Kurt put a hand on her arm.

Kurt followed Finn into the hallway. "Being a jock is extremely dull," he began, sounding like himself... sorta.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" It probably wasn't the most important thing he had learned that day, but it was the first one that popped into his head.

"Didn't we already discuss you using the word 'dude' while occupying my body? And to answer your question, I didn't tell you I had a boyfriend because I _don't_. What gave you that idea?" Kurt sounded annoyed, and the tone sounded funny with his voice.

"Coach Sylvester and Karofsky." Oh yeah, Karofsky was probably the thing he should have mentioned first.

"You... you talked to Karofsky?" Kurt paled. He obviously figured out what had happened.

"No. He talked and he _fuckin' kissed me!_ Which makes me wonder what the hell is going on!" Finn was almost yelling, but he obviously wasn't very intimidating as Kurt.

"Oh, great McQueen." Kurt looked like he was going to throw up, and Finn took a step back. "Look, Finn, nothing is happening between me and Karofsky. The guy he thinks I'm dating is a Warbler I met, and Coach Sylvester clearly knows everything. Karofsky's just a creep." Kurt looked worried.

"What else has he done to you?" Kurt bit his top lip uncertainly. "What else?" If Karofsky had done anything else, Finn was gonna kick his ass (once he got his body back, obviously).

"He just kissed me, once." Kurt looked like he was going to throw up again. "And he... says things. But... it's nothing, he hasn't..." Kurt (as always) seemed to know what he was thinking. "Don't worry about it, Finn. He won't bother you again today." Finn _would_ worry about it, but he didn't say anything.

"How's your day been?" His life was a lot easier than Kurt's.

"Okay. Your friends are kind of assholes though. I never knew Sam was so petty." Obviously, Sam had been talking to him about the quarterback position again.

"Why are my friends assholes? Besides your past and all."

"They had some... rude comments about... me." Finn _hated_ it when the guys did that.

"Next time just yell at them and threaten to kick their asses, that's what they expect." Kurt smiled.

"Oh, I did. Now we should get back to lunch before your or my psychotic girlfriend begins freaking out." He was probably talking about Rachel and Mercedes.

"Okay." Finn was very careful not to say dude.

* * *

><p>By the time Glee club came around, Finn was ready to have somebody punch him in the face, just so he could get back to his own body. He had been slushied three more times, and Karofsky had been eying him. Like Kurt had said, he didn't bother him, but it was still creepy, and sent bugs crawling up Finn's spine. He felt bad for telling Rachel earlier that 'Kurt's gonna be fine.' Finn wasn't sure he could handle being Kurt, the soprano was obviously a lot stronger than anyone realized, especially because he was always telling people that he could handle it alone.<p>

All they were doing was preparing for the wedding, mainly working on the entry song. Finn was starting to hatch ideas for his best man speech (Kurt had declined the speech to Finn), and he was doing the steps robotic-ly. He almost started singing before he remembered he was Kurt.

_It's a beautiful night,  
>we're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

His voice sounded... off. Probably because Kurt hadn't tried singing throughout the day, and he wasn't sure what he was doing. He sounded fine though. Now, Kurt just had to figure out the steps to his little dance with Rachel.

_Is it the look in your eyes?  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. _

The rest of the number went fine. Rachel was going on and on about how much better Finn's singing sounded from the day before, sounding more like a Broadway singer. It was the way Kurt practiced, all held notes and great belting. Finn could never duplicate that. Kurt just tried to stop her from talking.

Finn, acting like Kurt had during all the previous rehearsals, just stared through Kurt's freaky wedding book. He had everything planned out to the minute. It was almost scary. While Finn aimlessly flipped through the book, he started to think about all Kurt had done in the last week. He planned an amazing wedding, dealt with a crazy stalker, took care of everyone in the household, and that was on top of the normal shit he had to deal with. Finn had to find some big way to thank him for it. He _had_ to.

* * *

><p>"Well, we survived," was Kurt's first comment once they had left school. Football practice had been canceled (thankfully) so there weren't a lot of people around after school. The parking lot was pretty empty.<p>

"Do they really burn rainbow flags around here?" was the first thing that popped out of Finn's mouth. Something had reminded him of Quinn's comment earlier that morning.

"Yes. They sometimes jokingly hang one low on the flag pole and set it on fire with a lighter. It's one of their more harmless pranks." Kurt didn't sound at all bothered.

"Isn't it, like, rude though?"

"Well, they mean it to be rude. Honestly, I have more important things to worry about than the destruction of fabric, no matter how symbolic it may be. My question is, where do they get rainbow flags?" It was obviously a re.. rhe... the kind of question that wasn't supposed to be answered.

"So, how was my day?" Kurt smiled a little, obviously appreciating Finn's attempt at humor.

"Fine. From your questions, I assume my day was not too great. Did you get my homework?" Kurt asked, tossing Finn's backpack in the car and once again getting in the driver's seat. Finn didn't even have the energy to fight for it.

"Uh..." Crap, Kurt had told him to take notes and stuff.

"I'll get it from the website and have Mercedes help me over the phone," Kurt said with a slight smile. Finn was surprised he wasn't mad.

"You can do that?" Since when?

"Yes, you can do that." Kurt sounded amused, not annoyed like most people. This was the Kurt he liked to see, the Happy Kurt, instead of the Angry/Sad Kurt that he had seen the past few weeks. Now Finn understood why though. He was the one who wanted to go home, get in sweats, and watch hours of TV (which is what Kurt had been doing the last couple of nights).

* * *

><p>Kurt and Finn had both hidden in their shared room for most of the afternoon. Mom knew, but she wouldn't be home until after Burt was, and he probably wouldn't believe them. Kurt did his homework (naturally, he didn't even need the notes) and also most of Finn's. He was a lot smarter than Rachel, and a lot more patient.<p>

Dinner had been a very quiet affair. Normally, Finn talked and Kurt gave noncommittal shrugs or one-syllable answers. Now, neither of them talked, Burt gave Mom worried looks, and Mom just smiled secretly.

Surprisingly, Kurt didn't even mention his skincare routine, which Finn (obviously) skipped. He also didn't cover Finn's body in a ridiculous amount of expensive moisturizer. He just took a shower and hopped into bed, like a normal teenage boy. Finn did the same.

"Kurt," Finn said once the soprano had turned the lights out. "What happens if we don't wake up ourselves tomorrow?" What if he was stuck as Kurt _forever?_

"We'll deal with that if it happens." Now, Kurt sounded annoyed, but probably because he was tired. "Goodnight, Finn."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BWAHAHAHA! I'm not going to tell you what happens! I'll do a sequel in Kurt's POV, and then what happens the next day (and possibly at the wedding) in whatever POV I feel like using. **

**Song used: **_'Marry You'_ by Bruno Mars

**Reviews are Love.**


	2. A Day in Finn's Life

**Kurt's POV**

* * *

><p>It smelled absolutely <em>atrocious<em> when Kurt woke up, for no apparent reason. The sheets were scratchy and reeked of cologne and sweat. Where the hell was he? Kurt opened his eyes and was met with familiar (but still horrible) hunter green walls. Finn's room. How had he ended up in Finn's room?

Kurt attempted to get out of bed and almost collapsed, falling back against the bed. Head rush. He had been getting those more and more the taller he got, but he had never had one that bad. Uh, this is what it must feel like to be Finn. Standing up (successfully this time), Kurt walked downstairs. His limbs felt... longer, and he was walking a lot a little awkwardly.

He couldn't help but scream when he passed the mirror in the hall. They had managed to make an old, unused study into Finn's room, but he had no mirrors. Kurt stared into the mirror, and Finn stared back.

"What the hell happened?" Kurt needed answers _right now_. Despite his (now) awkward body, he raced down the stairs (and wow, Finn made a lot of noise). Kurt almost fell over (again) as he banged his head hard against the door frame. Sweet Gaga, Finn was tall.

"Is something wrong, honey?" Carole looked confused, and his body was sitting calmly at the bar, obviously occupied by Finn. Just the thought of Finn inside of his head gave him the heebie-jeebies. Wow, he had been hanging out with his dad too much, he just used the phrase 'heebie-jeebies!'

"This sort of thing is only supposed to happen in _Freaky Friday_ and my nightmares!" Technically, he had never had a nightmare about waking up in Finn's body, but he sure would now!

"Honey, are you feeling okay? You always get delirious when you have a fever." Carole pressed a hand to the forehead Kurt was borrowing, and Kurt slapped her hand away.

"Say something you Neanderthal!" Kurt yelled. Finn was just looking at him with a blank expression that looked wrong on his angular face.

"Which one of you is Kurt and which one of you is Finn?" Either A) Finn had said something that made their predicament obvious before he had entered the kitchen (which seemed unlikely), B) Carole understood that Finn didn't even know what 'Neanderthal' meant, or C) his fabulousness was too shining to be hidden even by a horrible body-switch. His ego aside, it was probably 'B.'

"I am Kurt, fashion extraordinare, trapped in a Neanderthal's body. That is your beloved son, who is guaranteed to ruin my perfect skin by the end of the day." Kurt knew there was no conscious way to change back. How had this happened? Carole gave him a look that very clearly said 'You're my son, too.' Kurt ignored it.

"Did you guys just wake up like this?" Kurt gave her a short nod, Finn's head felt too heavy with the action. Finn nodded as well. Carole smiled, and Kurt was beginning to think that she had a slight sadistic streak, though he was probably over-reacting. "Maybe this could be an excellent lesson. Teach the two of you what it's like to be the other. Hopefully, when you wake up tomorrow, you'll be back in your own skins." Wait, Kurt had to date Rachel for a day?

"Fine. I will have to repair the damage to my skin when I when I wake up in it." Kurt had to give in first. He was the more mature of the two, body regardless, and maybe taking a break from his life could be a small bit of a mental health vacation, though he was terrified of what Finn would find out. _Please,_ let this be the one day Karofsky doesn't approach him. _Please._

"Wait, I'm gay now?" Kurt resisted the urge to snort, then remembered that he was Finn and went ahead. Finn would, naturally, be concerned about Kurt's sexual orientation being contained in his skin and seeping into his super-heterosexual mind.

"I seriously doubt living in my skin for a day will affect your own sexuality. Trust me, I have absolutely no interest in Rachel, and I'm living in your skin." It was killing two birds with one stone. Finn know knew that he wasn't attracted to Rachel, and Kurt's skin could not make him gay, as ridiculous as the idea seems.

"Well, now that you have that settled. Your father, Kurt, is already at work, and I have the day shift today, so Kurt can drive the two of you to school, alright?" Carole looked to Kurt's body before remembering and turning to Kurt. "I'll see you boys when you get home."

* * *

><p>"Sweet Gaga, you really <em>are<em> freakishly tall!" Kurt snapped, having hit his head on the frame of the front door. His head was throbbing, from a combination of being Finn and the contusion he was sure was forming there.

"You're going to leave a big bruise on my forehead." Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn and hurried to his baby.

"You're going to destroy my skin. Before you even think about the possibility, I'm driving. There is no way you are getting behind the wheel of my baby, as myself or otherwise." Finn's limbs were _far too long_, Kurt decided as he wormed into his car. Was he really that small? Kurt had to adjust the chair, the mirrors, the wheel, and the back support before he could fit and be comfortable. It was ridiculous. "Get it," he snapped, seeing Finn standing there watching him. "I don't care about _your_ attendance," and I'm sure you don't either, he added mentally, "but you will have _my_ body _on time_ to _every single one_ of my classes, understand." It wasn't a question. Finn had to understand.

"As long as _you_ go to football practice, and don't tell Rachel about this whole body-switching thing." Fantastic, and Kurt had thought he had ditched roughhousing with the sweaty plebeians that day. He didn't understand the last part of Finn's request though.

"Why am I not allowed to tell your girlfriend about this?" This very statement highlighted one of the major problems in Finn and Rachel's relationship. Neither were completely honest with the other, no matter what Rachel claimed, and what they didn't tell each other always drove a wedge between them, visible or otherwise.

"Because then she would freak out, and say I was gay now or something, and insist on making me talk to her dads, and trying to set me up, and... just don't tell her." Kurt snorted again, and he found it very freeing.

"Never, _ever_ let Rachel set you up on a date. I learned that first-hand and definitely the hard way." Kurt hadn't actually ended up going on the date. The boy was a closeted chicken who Rachel had figured out and Kurt had given up on him before they got to the restaurant. "And that is not a bit of information that in necessary to share with my extremely over-protective father, by the way." Dad would have a second heart attack on the spot if he thought his baby boy had gone out on a date without him approving of the guy first.

"You need to stop talking like that." Kurt wasn't talking like anything, and he felt a little bit irritated at Finn's unjustly annoyed tone.

"I'm not talking like anything. It's bad enough to be stuck in your body, I'm certainly not speaking like you." He did _not_ speak Jock, thank you very much.

"Dude-" Kurt resisted the urge to slap his brother or commit fratricide. That _vile_ word should never come out of his pristine lips, whether he was in control of them or not.

"Never, _ever_ say that word with my mouth again." Kurt refused to take his eyes off the road, heaven knows he doesn't need a mailman incident, but he was glaring at Finn with his mind. If his frightened expression in the mirror was anything to go by, it had worked quite well.

"Whatever. Anyway, we have to be each other for a day. Just use smaller words and fist bump everyone. Kiss Rachel. Act dumb, you don't actually have to go to class, and don't do anything stupid." Actually, the better way to act like Finn would be to _do_ stupid things, but that comment was a little too rude, even for Kurt. In his opinion, Finn's sounded like a very dull and effortless life. Finn was sure to get the shock of his life as Kurt.

"Fine. Just don't talk to anyone and don't get beaten to a pulp. Go to every class, and try to pay attention. Write whatever is on the board down, including the homework." That was pretty much all Kurt did recently. He didn't have the energy to fight for solos with Rachel and walk down the hall bumping hips with Mercedes. The constant wear and tear of simply _being himself_ was starting to get to him.

"Whatever." How could Finn ever pull this off?

"Don't say that." Pulling up into his usual parking spot (he would be in trouble with the jocks if he didn't) and ignoring the looks from the Cheerios who saw Finn's body driving the Navigator, he grabbed Finn's (gross) backpack, and began to give Finn his life.

"Take mine. There's only books, clothes, and some sheet music in there, the rest is in my locker. The combination is 10-21-19, it's number 345. A copy of my schedule is on the inside of my locker, you can take it off to use it. It's Thursday, and it's 7:45, so you're probably about to be tossed in the dumpster." Kurt smirked, deciding to have fun with giving his soon-to-be step-brother a little taste of the hell he never helped to protect him from. "Have fun being me." Kurt slid out of the car, leaving a (no doubt) baffled Finn behind.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Finn," Ashley cooed at him as she walked by. Of course, Finn probably didn't know Ashley's name (the Cheerios could blend to the inexperienced eye), so Kurt just threw her a finger gun, feeling ridiculous as he did so. Nevertheless, the red-haired girl blushed and winked, strutting off and purposely hitching her skirt higher than necessary.<p>

"Dude!" Azimio yelled, and Kurt almost flinched. Wow, it really became a reflex after a while. Kurt accepted the offered fist-bump (possibly hitting slightly harder than necessary) and heard the sound of Langenthal snickering. He was going after Finn.

"Finn!" A nameless jock walked up. Freshman, by the looks of it. "Pound it?" the kid asked hopefully and Kurt obliged. Might as well give Finn something of a good name while he had the chance.

"Hey, Rachel!" he yelled after the short brunette, who paid him no attention, walking up the steps to the front door. "Rach, what's up?" What had Finn done now? Kurt hurried after the small diva

"What's up? _What's up!_" Rachel exclaimed, whirling on him and giving him a (disgusting) flash of her bubble gum pink underwear. Kurt refused to even think the word 'panties.' "Your own brother is probably about to be thrown in the trash, and you're too busy looking up that slutty Cheerio's skirt to help him." Apparently, Rachel was a much better person than he had anticipated, and had talked to Finn about helping him out. Well, that was sweet.

"Rachel, Kurt's asked me not to interfere. He says it will only get worse. Look, I'm doing what I can, alright, but if I just suddenly save him, I'm being thrown in the garbage right next to him, and I can't help him that way!" It was a valid argument, and it almost sounded like something Finn would say, though Kurt doubted any jock could pick Finn up to throw him in the dumpster.

"He's too self-sacrificing for his own good," Rachel said with a long-suffering sigh. Kurt found himself thinking 'self-righteous bitch' before he could stop himself. Oh well.

"I... don't know what that means." Finn probably could figure it out, but Kurt found that over-acting worked a lot better than under-acting, especially in cases where the acting was actually _necessary._ It always seemed to be necessary at school.

"I'll explain later. Walk me to my locker after first period?" Kurt had a feeling it was more of a command then a question, but he nodded anyway. Clearly, US History was her first period, as that was the door she had stopped at. "Bye," she said quickly, leaning up to kiss him. Kurt couldn't stop the mental litany of 'ew, ew, ew, gross, gross, _gross_' as Rachel proceeded to give him tongue in the hallway.

The petite girl pulled away with a blush. "Goodbye, Finn." She walked into US History.

* * *

><p>Kurt was pretty sure that Finn actually had US History <em>with<em> Rachel, but instead, he decided to go to Finn's trig class. Finn, he believed, had mentioned how horrible having Trig first period was last night. Sure enough, the teacher expected him to be there. On the (stained and mangled) copy of Finn's schedule he had found, he did have US History this period. Maybe he really _had _forgotten that he took the class, and gone to Trig every day that year instead. Kurt had to laugh (mentally) at his brother's ineptitude. It was almost endearing.

The only personal item Kurt had kept with him was his phone (because he didn't want Finn reading his text messages) and it buzzed during second period. No teacher had called on him so far, and Ms. Crane had seemed surprised to see him in the class. Apparently, this is one of the classes he never attended. For a moment, Kurt wondered what Finn's life was really like. No matter, he had a text to answer.

From: Blaine

_**'Hullo, thur. I was surprised nt 2 here from u tis mornin. R u alive?'**_

Crap, he had completely forgotten that not only was he supposed to text Blaine in the morning, but he was supposed to send him the file of _Le Jazz Hot_ in the hopes that he was good enough to get a music scholarship, which would increase his chances of being allowed to transfer to Dalton. Dad had turned him down on the basis of money, Kurt was determined to change that. Perhaps things like random body-switching take precedence over Blaine?

To: Blaine

_'I'm sorry. Something came up and I completely forgot. I'll send you the mp3 as soon as I get home. That won't be too late, will it?'_

Great McQueen, if he had blown this scholarship opportunity, he would murder Finn, jail time be damned.

From: Blaine

_**'U worry 2 much. itl be fine, promise. I hav 2 go, the rules about cells are ridik. bye.'**_

Thank Madonna!

To: Blaine

_'Goodbye. By the way, since you can't answer me back, may I point out that grammar and vowels are your friends, and numbers are not?'_

At least with one person he talked to today, he could be himself. Well, make that two, with Finn. Before Kurt could get lost in his inner musings (as he often did with a boring class, rising from the surface only to answer questions. He didn't have to worry about that as Finn), he felt a wad of paper hit the side of his head.

**dude weight room now tell teach 'nurse'** Kurt didn't recognize the horrible handwriting, but it was undeniably one of the jocks. He had to repeat to himself he had nothing to fear from these jocks as Finn multiple times before he could gather the courage to raise his hand.

"Uh, my head hurts." Some (bitchy) girl in the back made a comment and a few Cheerios giggled. Sluts. "Nurse?" Short syllables, lacking everything but nouns, dumb. Check, check, check, he sounded exactly like Finn. Thinking back on his last thought process, Holy Jacobs, he was as bad as the Cheerios.

"Go ahead, Finn," the teacher dismissed him without a look. Did this happen often?

Kurt walked hesitantly to the weight room, flinching whenever his footsteps were too loud. What had he become? Puck, Langenthal, Azimio, and Michaels were all waiting for him. How did the jocks plan their little escapades? Kurt honestly didn't believe they had enough brain cells between them to screw in a light bulb. How many jocks does it take to screw in a light bulb? More than there are at McKinley High.

"Hey, dude, were you in the Crane's?" Puck asked, lifting a ridiculously large weight. Really, now was _not_ the time to be thinking about Puck's rather impressive biceps.. and pecs and abs and... enough! Kurt just nodded. It seemed to be Finn's preferred measure of communication.

"That sucks. I'm sorry about the wedding, by the way." Michaels grammar was better than the rest of the jocks', but Kurt knew why he was saying that.

"Dude, why?" Finn wouldn't have picked up on what Kurt had. Acting could be painful but the show must go on.

"Because you're practically marrying the fag!" Azimio exclaimed. "You're stuck with his little fairy face forever, and him trying to grope you in your sleep!" Oh, so _that's_ where Finn had gotten that idea. Good to know _Azimio_ was to blame for most of his family problems. Before Kurt could think of anything witty, yet Finn-appropriate to say, Puck cut in.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole! Hummel's got a whole hell of a lot more balls than you! Especially since your punk-ass buddy is messing with him." God, Kurt would probably throw up if Karofsky walked into the room, acting be damned.

"Any of you know what the fuck is up his ass? He's like scary mad. Seriously, he's toeing the line!" Azimio seemed genuinely scared, and for a moment Kurt felt bad, before he remembered their history, that is.

"Maybe he's finally figured out he's an ass wipe and he'll never achieve anything in life, so he's taking it out on someone who will." Kurt laughed, rather forced, at Puck's joke, following the lead of the other jocks. Well, at least the plebeians knew he was better than them.

The bell rang and Kurt thanked all that is holy (McQueen, Jacobs, GaGa, Madonna, and Prada, of course) that he had made it out of that weight room with his sanity (and body) in tact.

* * *

><p>"So, I figured out how to get with Quinn," Sam announced during the next period. Kurt knew Quinn's reason for hesitance and seriously doubted Sam had changed her mind, but he gave the aspiring quarterback a shot.<p>

"How?"

"I gave her a promise ring and told her all the sappy things she wanted to hear." What were they, in third grade? Kurt would have to remember to warn Quinn of Sam's tendency to say what she wanted to hear, not what he meant.

"Is she wearing it?" he sounded smug and confident. Finn knew as well as Kurt did why Quinn was rejecting Sam's advances.

"Well, not yet. But she will. And when she does, I'll be the most popular guy in school." Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes only because it looked ridiculous and Finn almost _never_ rolled his eyes.

"Big whoop." For once, Kurt's thoughts and the words Finn would use were synonymous.

"You'll mess up, and then I'll be Quarterback and the true top of the heap." Sam quickly turned back in his seat to answer the teacher's question for him. How petty could a (non-gay) boy be?

* * *

><p>Kurt walked to lunch confidently, seeing Rachel glued to his body's arm. He was <em>starving<em> and he had to wonder how much food Finn consumed in a day. His appetite seemed endless. How was that even healthy?

Acting as he had seen Finn do many times, Kurt wrapped an arm around Rachel and kissed her on the mouth. Rachel blushed a deep red as if she hadn't given him tongue in the hallway before first period. It was almost hypocritical of her.

"Hey, Kurt." Crap, he had almost said 'Finn.' Finn was currently using his face to gape at Kurt. Oh yes, Rachel had been mad at him this morning. Well, Kurt had proved many times before that he is better with girls then Finn is (more of a curse than a gift if you asked him).

Quinn ran up and grabbed Finn's hand. "Coach Sylvester wanted to talk to you about rejoining the team." It was probably the scariest thing she could have said. How is Finn going to last through a battle of wits with Miss Sylvester? The crazy coach had much higher standards for Kurt then she had for Finn. Quinn leaned closer and her mouth moved slightly, and it clicked in Kurt's mind. Coach Sylvester, psychotic as she was, was _helping_ Kurt, and wouldn't expect him to argue. Thank Prada!

Kurt looped his arm through Rachel's and led her to the food line. "So," she began and Kurt mentally groaned. From what Finn said, every time they talked at school it was about Glee club, solos, and duet ideas. He _really_ didn't want to listen to Rachel run her mouth. "Mr. Schuester was thinking of giving Kurt the solo for Sectionals, probably to cheer him up, and for once, I think it's a spectacular idea. He also had the idea for you sing _Ladies Choice _from _Hairspray,_ which I think is a travesty." Amazingly (mercifully), Rachel didn't explain why.

"We should, uh, probably get Kurt some food." Rachel smiled brightly at the idea, which was the complete opposite of the suspicious look Kurt had expected.

"That's an excellent idea. Maybe we can actually get him to eat something today!" Well, that was sweet of her. Considering that his body was occupied by Finn (assuming that the mind controlled the appetite) Kurt would be eating a lot today. Great, now he would be wrinkly _and_ fat!

Kurt took everything (he was Finn, after all), and filled a plate with things he would actually eat. If Rachel found it odd that 'Finn' knew his brothers organic limits, she didn't comment. Her food choices weren't the healthiest, but they were much better than the ones Kurt had made for Finn.

Rachel dragged Kurt over to the Gleeks' table, soothing Kurt's fears of possibly having to sit with the jocks (which would be _asking _to be found out and murdered). Shortly after they sat down (and Kurt started eating everything in sight. Clearly, Finn's body was controlling his appetite), Quinn and Kurt returned.

Rachel shared a victorious look with Mercedes (who Kurt knew had been worried about him) when Finn started to eat. Finn had probably eaten about six bites when he set his fork down. Kurt knew the feeling of his body rejecting food due to his apparently shrunken stomach. It was not a good feeling. Rachel and Mercedes shared another, more worried look.

"Finn, can I talk to you for a second?" Finn asked him, quiet enough to sound like Kurt. Kurt was surprised Finn had talked to him at all, but apparently he wanted to debrief or something.

"Uh, sure, dude." Kurt _hated_ that word, but it sounded so natural coming out of Finn's mouth, he had to use it.

"Don't call me dude." Apparently, Finn could act quite better than Kurt had expected. Rachel almost stood, obviously intending to be the mediator between the two boys, but Kurt put a hand on her arm as a silent 'It's fine.' Rachel apparently understood, because she sat back down.

"Being a jock is extremely dull," he announced the moment they were in the hallway. Kurt was extremely glad that he was now allowed to talk normally and not limit himself to one-syllable words.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" Kurt almost laughed, before he caught the fact that Finn had once again called him 'dude.' Kurt didn't tell Finn he had a boyfriend because he _didn't_ have a boyfriend. Whomever Finn had been talking to had obviously witnessed the innocent camaraderie between Blaine and Kurt and mistaken it for something more based on the slightly homophobic opinion that it was impossible for Kurt to have male friends.

"Didn't we already discuss you using the word 'dude' while occupying my body? And to answer your question, I didn't tell you I had a boyfriend because I _don't_. What gave you that idea?" Where had Finn gotten that idea? The only people he had introduced to Blaine were Mercedes (who had learned before that mentioning Blaine meant subjecting herself to a spiel about how amazing he was) and... oh GaGa.

"Coach Sylvester and Karofsky." Kurt wondered briefly how Coach Sylvester had known. Obviously, she had more cameras and spy measures set up around the school that she revealed, even to the Head Cheerio. Unfortunately, Kurt's wish that morning had not come true, and Karofsky had confronted him today. The only hope he could now harbor was that is was a non-sexual confrontation.

"You... you talked to Karofsky?" Please say it was just talking, _please_ say it was just rude comments.

""No. He talked and he _fuckin' kissed me!_ Which makes me wonder what the hell is going on!" Finn was almost yelling, but watching a pale, red-faced, lithe boy that was half a foot shorter than his yell wasn't impressive. Kurt had to believe there was more to his diva fits, probably in the emotion he had learned to pour from every inch of his body.

"Oh, great McQueen." Thinking through Finn's words, Kurt wanted to throw up or pass out just to end the conversation. Obviously, this showed on his face, as Finn took a step back. "Look, Finn, nothing is happening between me and Karofsky. The guy he thinks I'm dating is a Warbler I met, and Coach Sylvester clearly knows everything. Karofsky's just a creep." Nothing would ever, _ever_ happen between him and Karofsky. Finn didn't need any other details about Blaine besides the description 'a Warbler I met.' Kurt decided this just in case he was hit with the popular virus of word-vomit and Finn found out much more than he needed to.

"What else has he done to you?" As bad a habit as it was, Kurt bit his lip. Was there anything he could tell Finn without scaring him further? "What else?" Probably not.

"He just kissed me, once." It was not a lie, but the attacks were so much more personalized and seemingly innocent, Kurt wasn't sure he could make Finn understand how terrifying it was to have Karofsky close to him, or slid a finger down his chest. "And he... says things. But... it's nothing, he hasn't..." Kurt could tell Finn's thoughts had taken him in a much worse direction with his hesitance. "Don't worry about it, Finn. He won't bother you again today." Karofsky never bothered him twice in one day. Probably too afraid of being caught sexually harassing the queer. _Coward_.

"How's your day been?" Finn changed the subject, but he had a feeling that's what Finn was thinking about still.

"Okay. Your friends are kind of assholes though. I never knew Sam was so petty." Kurt's day had actually been much better as Finn.

"Why are my friends assholes? Besides your past and all." Kurt could give Finn millions of reasons, but neither of them really had the time.

"They had some... rude comments about... me." It was nothing compared to what he got to his face, but it still hurt. Plus, they had been the idiots who made Finn think Kurt would watch him in the shower.

"Next time just yell at them and threaten to kick their asses, that's what they expect." Kurt smiled at Finn. He had considered doing that before Puck had come to his defense. Surprisingly, Puck was turning out to be a pretty good person without the Quinn issues (minus the stint in Juvie that nobody talked about).

"Oh, I did." Well, that was a lie, but what Finn didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "Now we should get back to lunch before your or my psychotic girlfriend begins freaking out." Kurt supposed calling Mercedes 'his girlfriend' could have given her the wrong idea in the past (such as Mercedes substituting him for a boyfriend the previous week). Rachel would certainly freak out if they were not back soon though.

"Okay," Finn answered shortly, and Kurt wondered what he was thinking about.

* * *

><p>The last two classes before Glee were as boring as the previous ones. Thankfully, football practice was canceled (Kurt had to resist the urge to throw up when <em>Karofsky<em> had been the one sent to inform him of that), and Glee was the last thing he had to do that day. Kurt was surprised that he might actually miss being Finn.

While practicing the opening number (which was pretty much all they did, they were only doing two numbers and the other was a Mr. Schuester solo), Kurt almost laughed as he saw Finn starting to sing his part. In his quick start to cut Finn off, Kurt opened his mouth and belted the start strongly enough to make any Broadway performer proud. Finn had an _amazing_ voice that he could do so much with if he had the proper training.

_It's a beautiful night,  
>we're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

Rachel and the rest of the club (Finn especially) were staring at him in awe and confusing as Kurt stumbled through the steps (which wasn't that unusual for Finn. They were confused because if Finn had that vocal power, why didn't he utilize it at all times and eliminate all male competition?).

_Is it the look in your eyes?  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. _

Rachel was giving Finn eyes that Kurt didn't like. Having Rachel as a step-sister-in-law would be hell, no matter how much he was starting to like Rachel. She was loud and clueless, living in her rose-tinted world full of New York dreams.

"Wow, Finn, that was incredible!" she gushed after they were finished the number. Well, it was true. "I've never heard you sing like that. You must have had _quite_ the inspiration," Rachel said with twinkling eyes. That was _not_ the idea Kurt had meant to plant in her head.

"I thought it sounded kinda funny actually." Finn probably had thought so.

"It was amazing. You sounded like Raúl Esparza during _Being Alive_, I've never heard anything quite like it." Did she _ever_ stop talking?

"Whatever, Rach." Kurt could see the soprano getting annoyed with Finn's lack of response. He looked to Finn, just to make sure he wasn't mad, and Finn was looking through his wedding book. If he messed anything up, he would be a dead man.

* * *

><p>"Well, we survived." Honestly, Kurt was more worried about Finn surviving. Rachel, still annoyed, had informed him that Finn had been slushied 4 times (once with a rainbow-slushie attack) as well as tossed in the dumpster, plus the attack from Karofsky (which she didn't know about). All in all, an average day.<p>

"Do they really burn rainbow flags around here?" Who had told him about that? it was one of the least worrying things that happened.

"Yes. They sometimes jokingly hand one low on the flag pole and set it on fire with a lighter. It's one of their more harmless pranks." They're _only_ harmless prank, actually, but Finn didn't need to know that. Bad enough that he knew about Karofsky, he didn't need to know that Azimio and Puck had tied pig testicles to his locker freshman year.

"Isn't it, like, rude though?" Oh, sweet, innocent, naive Finn.

"Well, they mean it to be rude. Honestly, I have more important things to worry about than the destruction of fabric, no matter how symbolic it may be. My question is, where do they get rainbow flags?" Kurt had the suspicion they were stolen flags. What really surprised him was that any local store selling rainbow flags hadn't been burned down.

"So, how was my day?" Finn obviously thought he had hurt Kurt's feelings in someway and was trying to compensate. Kurt had to smile at his child-like joke.

"Fine. From your questions, I assume my day was not too great." Actually, he knew it wasn't great, but he didn't want to bring it up. "Did you get my homework?" The mindless distraction would be nice, Kurt decided, climbing into the driver's seat and finally ridding himself of that horrid backpack.

"Uh..." Of course Finn had forgotten. Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel had probably been carting him around all day like he was a mindless puppet.

"I'll get it from the website and have Mercedes help me over the phone." Kurt smiled at his soon-to-be step-brother. He couldn't be mad at the boy, he knew _very well_ how bad his day had been.

"You can do that?" Oh Finn.

"Yes, you can do that." Kurt knew it was important to take a sweet tone with Finn. He was always freaked out when somebody yelled or was angry with him. Plus, he was sure Finn just wanted to go home, get in sweats, and watch hours of TV. He understood.

* * *

><p>To: Blaine<p>

_'And... sent. Can you *please* get that to the scholarship lady as soon as possible? I really, *really* want to go to Dalton!'_

From: Blaine

_**'Well, who wouldn't. Honestly, I really, *really* want you at Dalton :)'**_

To: Blaine

_'Oh my gosh! You just used grammar and vowels! I'm so proud!'_

From: Blaine

_**'Just for you.'**_

"Who are you texting?" Finn asked, trying to lean over and see the screen. Kurt angled it perfectly to hide the name. No need to make Finn think he was dating Blaine too.

"Just a guy." Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, because Finn gave him a suspicious, protective look. He should have said one of the girls.

"What guy?"

"Does it matter?" Finn wouldn't let the subject drop now, Kurt knew that.

"Yes." Damn.

"Remember that Warbler everyone has the incorrect impression that I am dating?" Finn nodded. "His name is Blaine and he's who I'm texting." Finn frowned.

"Why does everyone think your dating him?" Finn asked, sitting on Kurt's bed with him. Kurt had to swallow a lump in his throat. Finn _never_ sat on his bed, just as a general rule. _No_ guy sat on his bed.

"Because he... happens to be gay, and the world seems to think it is impossible for us to be just friends." Perhaps that was slightly a hyperbole, but it _seemed_ true.

"Well is it?" Kurt never thought the day would come that Finn Hudson would manage to confuse him.

"Is it what?"

"Impossible for the two of you to be friends?" In his own sweet, awkward way, Finn was trying to ask Kurt if he liked Blaine.

"Maybe," Kurt said with a shrug, wishing the answer was 'yes.' Finn seemed to sense that, and Kurt remembered how eerily perceptive Finn could be about people sometimes.

* * *

><p>"Kurt," Finn began and Kurt had to resist the urge to strangle him. All he wanted to do was sleep. "What happens if we don't wake up ourselves tomorrow?" It would be a nice break from his life, honestly, but Kurt felt bad. Finn was an amazing person, but he wasn't strong enough to live Kurt's current nightmare of a life.<p>

"We'll deal with that if it happens." _Please,_ don't let it happen. "Goodnight, Finn."

"Goodnight, Kurt," Finn whispered quietly as Kurt walked to his own bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if Kurt's voice isn't quite snarky enough, but I'm in quite a good mood! My little sister is going to college!**

**Song used: **_'Marry You'_ by Bruno Mars

**Reviews are Love.**


	3. The Wedding

"Alright, guys. I have an idea," Finn announced. Kurt had woken up as Kurt this morning and had proceeded to moisturize the fuck out of his skin. Finn had eaten almost everything in the refrigerator once his appetite returned. "Kurt's been going through hell, more hell than anyone realizes, and I think we should do something nice for him."

Only Rachel (who was always the first to arrive), Artie, Tina, Mike, Santana, and Brittany were at their lunchtime rehearsal. Kurt had been rainbow-slushied, so Quinn and Mercedes were helping him to clean up in the girls' bathroom on the second floor. Finn had already run the idea by Mercedes, who had helped him plan the song. The selection was kind of weird for step-brothers, but it fit well for everything that had happened between the two.

"I think that's an excellent idea, Finn! I'm so proud of the progress that has been made in the relationship between you and Kurt lately!" Rachel didn't care, as usual, if other people were in the room.

"Uh, thanks. Anyway, Kurt's been working really hard on this wedding, and he's probably going to kill me for messing with his... freaky to-the-minute time thing, but I wanted to do a song for him instead of a best man speech. I think Burt would appreciate that more, especially after... the shit that went down at lunch today." Kurt had told Finn and Burt about Karofsky's death threat, and Kurt had been missing from his last few periods. It was on his way from the office to Glee that he had been slushied, out of the sight of Burt.

"Finn, the wedding is _tomorrow!_ There's no way we can pull that off, even with my superior talent!" Finn frowned a little, 'cause what did this have to do with Rachel?

"Rach, I know the song and all, we just have to do easy choreography. When I pull Kurt up to dance, it'll probably throw a hammer in things anyway." Was that right?

"It's 'throw a _wrench_ in things,' not a hammer, baby. And what do you mean 'when you pull Kurt up to dance'?" Rachel sounded outraged (Kurt had taught him what that meant).

"That's kinda the whole idea, Rach. It's kind of a 'I don't care if you're gay' thing." Rachel still looked mad, for some reason. Big deal, Kurt was a _dude_. As cool as Finn knew he was now, it would never be like that. But... it was kind of weird that he liked it when Kurt called him 'sweetie' better than when Rachel called him 'baby.'

"Well, Mike, Santana, Brittany, come help me with the choreography!" Rachel barked, and she _was_ mad, Finn just couldn't figure out why.

"Uh, shouldn't I be involved in this?" Having the best dancers in the club (and Rachel, though he'd never point that out to her) choreograph was kind of... worrying. Plus, leaving Tina and Artie alone together was bad.

"Don't worry, Finn, we'll keep it simple." Finn nodded to Mike in thanks.

"There's just one thing," everyone turned to look at him, "Kurt can't know about this. It has to be a surprise, otherwise, he'll plan for it, or, like, find a way for me not to do it." Not the most elu... elo... pretty way to say it, but everyone seemed to understand.

"Kurt is going to be in this room in the next five minutes! How can we keep it from him?" Rachel seemed to be on a short temper.

"Can we meet up at someone's house and do this after?" Finn asked hopefully, because he _really_ hadn't thought this out.

"I think Kurt's going to be suspicious if you leave for 'football reasons' and no one's answering him!" Jeez, did she have to be so uptight about everything? Imagine what would happen if she found out about him and Santana.

"He'll probably just text Blaine anyway." Oh shit, he wasn't supposed to mention him to Rachel. Kurt had asked to do that.

"Who?" she sounded really suspicious.

"This... guy he met. A Warbler dude." Crap, Kurt was going to kill him.

"Kurt's_ dating _one of the_ enemy!_" Rachel screeched, volume going from 0 to 10 in half a second. Ouch. "After he threatened to _kick me out of the club_ for dating Jesse, he went behind _all_ of our backs and started dating a _Warbler?_ _How dare he!_"

"Shut it, dwarf." Finn almost laughed, 'cause, well, Rachel _was_ really short, and it was kinda awkward to kiss her when standing up. "Porcelian Figurine has told everyone else a bunch about Blainey-pops, but he knew you'd overreact 'cause of Mr. Vocal Adrenaline. Unlike St. Bad Perm, Blaine's actually a nice guy."

"Why are we talking about Blaine?" Kurt asked from the doorway, interrupting Santana. He looked perfect, like he hadn't just been hit with six slushies. Were you supposed to think that about your soon-to-be step-brother?

"Because hobbit here just found out about him, and I'm trying to drill it into her thick, self-centered skull that he's actually a good guy," Santana explained with a roll of her eyes. Kurt smiled slightly.

"Rachel, trust me, girl. I've met him, and you'd actually like him. He's really sweet and very much the Broadway and fashion type guy. If he were straight, he'd be your soul mate, like Kurt," Mercedes joked, bumping her hip against Kurt's, knocking his hand from it's perch in the process.

"Well, that's a horrifying thought, Mercedes. I may have actually just thrown up in my mouth a little," Kurt said, smirking at Rachel, who was glaring at him. What happened? They were getting along fine before.

"Where's Mr. Schuester? He's always late to rehearsal, and it takes away valuable time!" Rachel screeched. Apparently, talking to Kurt had only made her madder.. more mad? madder? Whatever.

"Calm down Rachel, we're not doing anything besides preparing for the wedding, and that's _tomorrow._ There isn't anything important to do," Kurt tried to calm her.

"Sectionals is _next week!_" It hadn't worked. "We have _no_ idea on our set list, we have _no_ choreography, _and_ we have a member _dating_ one of the _enemy!_" Sometimes when Rachel talked, Finn just wanted to cover his ears and beg for mercy, especially when she screamed.

"Alright, crazy," Kurt dropped the calming act. "First of all, we're best when we're loose. There hasn't been one competition which we fully prepared for at any length before. The Warblers are good, but they're not that good. We'll be fine. Second, _for the last time,_ I am not dating Blaine! I met him two weeks ago! Calm down!" Now _Kurt_ was yelling, and why did everyone have to yell? "Sorry, Finn," he murmured under his breath while Rachel tried to think of something to say. She had trouble with that sometimes, like Finn. Kurt always apologized when he yelled, 'cause he was cool like that.

"Fine," she said quietly, but her eyes were blazing, and Finn knew that look. It was her sneaky revenge look that she got whenever she had a bad idea, like the _Run Joey Run_ thing.

* * *

><p>To: Finn<em><br>'Where are you?'_

To: Blaine_  
>'Okay. Nobody is answering me, I don't get it.'<em>

From: Blaine**  
>'Rlx. Ppl r bizy sumtimes.'<strong>

To: Blaine_  
>'And we are back to the consonants and letters. Fantastic.'<em>

From: Blaine**  
>'Do you know how tiring it is for my fingers to text like this? Honestly, I have more important things to do with them.'<strong>

To: Blaine_  
>'Um...'<em>

From: Blaine**  
>'That came out wrong.'<strong>

* * *

><p>"You want to sing a <em>love song<em> to your _brother_?" Rachel sounded shocked, and everyone was looking at him funny, besides Mercedes, who was laughing. That was kind of mean, it was her idea.

"No, it's not.. like that. It's like the verses are for _you_ and my mom, and then the choruses are for him." Rachel looked... like she didn't think it was a good idea. "Like the not wanting to change anything about him thing. 'Cause he's actually a really cool dude, and I've kinda been an ass to him."

Now she looked... impressed. "You have grown up, Finn Hudson. From the top!"

Rachel, it turns out, is even more of a slave-driver than Mr. Schue. Kurt had taught him and Burt how to do the basics, which was nice, because dancing with Rachel was kinda hard. He kept tripping over his feet though, which was a problem that Rachel criticized him for endlessly. Eventually, Mercedes got tired of her 'blabber' and duct-taped her to a chair. Oddly, it was easier from then on.

Finn had a feeling the choreography would kind of fall apart once they got up there and all, but it was cool when they rehearsed it. Once Mercedes un-duck-taped Rachel, she told him how good his singing sounded, comparing it to how Kurt had sounded in his body. It was pretty cool.

One thing he didn't tell them about was his plan to pull his mom up for a dance. Kurt had planned that, but it never actually made it into the final ite... itin... schedule. So, he would do it randomly, and hope it looked okay. At the end, Finn would dance with Rachel (he hadn't told her about that either), and he kinda wished Kurt had invited Blaine so they could dance. It still seemed kind of weird to him, but Kurt obviously liked him, and Finn had never even met the guy. He would probably end up dancing with Mercedes though.

"Well, Finn, that was fantastic, and I know Kurt will love it." Rachel smiled as she talked, but she sounded kind of sad. Finn would never understand women.

"White boy's gonna _cry_," Mercedes said with a laugh. Wait, Finn didn't want Kurt to cry! "In the good way, Hudson," she added, rolling her eyes. Oh, good. He really wanted to make Kurt happy. All the shit going on with Karofsky (who was now expelled, win for Burt) made him upset, and it had really hit Finn how little he had done to help when Burt asked him what he'd been doing to stop it.

* * *

><p>Finn would never figure out a tie. Never. The damn things were evil. Where was Kurt when you needed him? The sad thing was, it wasn't even one of Kurt's fancy ones that were just a thing of fabric. It was already tied and all.<p>

Finn's heart quickened when Santana came up behind him. Crap, this was not good.

"Huh, I never learned how to tie a tie!" he laughed slightly. Santana laughed too, and she was kinda pretty when she did that. Actually, she looked really pretty, and unusually happy. Maybe this would be okay.

"Sit down, Frankenteen." He'd never really liked that nickname. Sure, he'd laugh about it, but it was kind of... rude. "I'm guessing you know that you're losing it. I mean, Sam is clearly the new Glee favorite." Uh oh, Santana didn't look happy now, but Finn had to be jealous of how easily she tied the evil thing. "He's gonna become starting quarterback-"

"What's your point?" He felt like asking 'what does it matter?'

"My point is that you need a coolness injection." Didn't injection's hurt? "If you were honest and told people that we did it last year, you would go from uncool to chilly willy in a heartbeat."

"Maybe, but I can't do that." Rachel hadn't slept with Jesse, but it was okay-er to lie about that than to say you didn't do it when you did... right? Kurt would know, he should ask him. "If she found out she would break up with me!"

"And this would be because?" So much for Santana being pretty. She was so much prettier when she wasn't being mani... manip... sneaky.

"Because I'm in love with her," 'Mostly,' he added mentally, because sometimes she could be really annoying. You weren't supposed to think that kind of thing about someone you were in love with. "And I don't want to hurt her feeling." That part was true.

"Okay, don't you see that that midget is like an anchor dragging you down into the depths of loserville." What was so wrong with being a loser, really?

"Okay, stop it, Santana, that's my girlfriend! I-I think you should leave!" Finn felt kind of bad yelling at a girl, but Santana didn't seem to care.

"Alright," she said, getting up. That seemed _way_ to easy. "Well, maybe I'll tell her. I mean if you two broke up, we'd be free to see each other, right?" Oh shit, Rachel was walking in. "And that's not the only thing I could tell her, Hudson." What?

"Hey," Rachel said softly. "What are you guys doing?" For a split second, Finn was annoyed. Why does it matter to Rachel that he was talking to Santana? If it had been Kurt, she wouldn't have made a big deal about it.

"Nothing, I was just leaving," Santana said, just as quietly. What happened to the bitchy and fiery Santana?

"Aren't you gonna tell me how pretty I look?" Rachel asked. She did look pretty, but she looked... stiff. Untouchable.

Finn sighed, because he didn't like lying. "You look amazing." It was then that Finn noticed her necklace. It said 'Finn.' When had she gotten that? How long had she been wearing it? It was kind of creepy, honestly.

"What?" Rachel sounded small and insecure, like she expected to be broken up with at that moment. Finn couldn't figure out why.

"I... I just really love you." That was the truth, because he did... didn't he?

"I love you too," she said without hesitation, and Finn believed her. He just didn't believe himself.

* * *

><p><em>Marry You<em> had gone really well. Rachel had seemed much happier when she was singing. The song kind of bothered Finn thought. _I think I wanna marry you_. Well, did he or didn't he? Sam and Quinn had seemed perfect and happily in love, which was good for her. Quinn deserved happiness. Finn thought it was kind of unfair that Kurt didn't have a solo (since he had planned the whole number), but then he wondered... who would Kurt sing _to_? He also realized how much his thoughts had revolved around Kurt since the whole _Freaky Friday_ incident, as Kurt called it. It was... weird.

Burt had looked awkward and funny going up the aisle, and Kurt had been laughing across from him. His mom had looked... beautiful, and happier than he had seen her in a long time. The cool thing about the song was, it avoided the awkward 'somebody walking somebody else up the aisle thing.'

"Please, be seated," the priest began as Finn passed his mom's bouquet away and shared a smile with Rachel. "We usually start with a prayer, but a certain young wedding planner who shall remain nameless," Burt looked at Kurt with a raised eyebrow, and Kurt just mouthed 'what?' innocently. Finn knew it was him though, "was afraid that some in attendance might fall asleep." Finn almost ruined the whole dignity of it all and laughed as Santana woke Brittany up. "So, instead, I'm going to let Burt and Carole tell you in their own words why they've invited you here today." That was a cool idea, Finn would have to tell Kurt that later.

"I'm not really known for having a way with words," Burt started. "Uh, you know, when you're a kid, adults will tell you a lot of things, but one thing they may neglect to mention is how... sad life can be." Even Kurt looked confused. Wedding were supposed to be happy! "I lost somebody I loved very much," oh crap, Kurt was going to cry now that his mom was in the speech, "but Kurt... he lost his mom, and that killed me." Now Mom looked unhappy, glancing back at Finn, who grimaced. It was sad. "You know, we got by, but, looking back, I-I want to apologize to you Kurt. What we were living just.. wasn't living." Now _Kurt_ looked unhappy, but that happened whenever his mom was brought up.

"You know that saying that when God closes a door, He opens a window? Well, sometimes out of nowhere, He'll do you one better and He'll kick a whole wall down," Burt changed the subject, and just like that, everyone looked happy. Kurt laughed softly along with him. "He grabbed me by the shoulders, and He... pointed me towards this woman right here, and He said 'there she is. Go get her.' You're everything, Carole, words... can't describe you, you're everything, and I will love you 'til the day I die." Well, that was all Finn needed to hear, he turned to smile at Rachel, because he could understand the 'words can't describe' part.

"Okay," Mom said breathily. She sounded a little like she was going to cry. "I'm lucky. Most women when they get married, they get one man. I get two." What! But Kurt smiled and... oh. "One of you saved me from my wardrobe, the other one just saved me. Kurt, you are an _amazing_ person." While Finn totally agreed, 'cause Kurt was _awesome_, why were these vows suddenly about him? "I'm not only getting a son, I'm getting a friend." Kurt was tearing up a little.

"Finn," oh great, "I know you were resistant at first, but I am _so proud_ of you. I have watched you grow into a man." Burt nodded at him. "But I think I'm most proud that you've become a brother to Kurt." The statement felt like a punch in the stomach. Kurt did _everything_ for everyone else, and what did Finn do for him? He ignored everything he was going through for the sake of his reputation. He felt like a horrible person. Kurt smiled sadly at him, his now-green eyes a little glassy.

"We are four people becoming a family," Mom said with a smile. Burt reached out for Kurt's hand, and Mom did the same for Finn. It was very cool, and also a very subtle way for them to pass over the rings.

"Okay," the priest said, smiling. "Burt, do you take Carole-"

"You bet I do," Burt cut the priest off, grinning. and everybody laughed.

"And do you, Carole, take this man to be your-"

"Oh, yes I do, yes I do" Mom did the same thing. Everybody clapped as they kissed (gross) but Kurt still looked a little sad.

* * *

><p>The reception was pretty cool too, and if the Broadway thing didn't work out for him, Kurt could definitely be a wedding planner. Having Mr. Schue sing so that Finn and Kurt didn't have to be up there was smart, and he sounded good. Burt and Mom were having fun, and were actually dancing pretty well. Artie snapped and Santana and Brittany shimmied along to the song as everyone else smiled and danced along.<p>

It was kind of weird being alone up at the family table with Kurt sitting two seats away from him. Kurt was directing the dance, and Finn was just grooving along. Finn made sure to smile at Rachel a few times, and Quinn and Sam were all wrapped up in each other again. The thing Mr. Schue did with the microphone was pretty cool, but Finn would break it if he tried that. Finn only looked at Kurt at the end of the song, and Kurt barely responded. What was up with him?

"And now, I'd like to introduce _one_ of the best men, Finn Hudson." Everyone clapped for him, and this was the big moment. The cool thing was, they actually got champagne!

"Oh, thanks," he murmured to the waiter. Now, what was he supposed to do with the champagne when he started singing? "Hi." He had practiced this, but it was still pretty nerve-wracking (Kurt had taught him that phrase). "Uh, thank you, best man! Right, uh," crap! He was blanking. "Well, I want to propose a toast to my mom," Mom smiled, and he was doing something right, "who is _so_ awesome. Uh, I mean, somehow, even without one in the house, you taught me what it means to be a man."

Now the part for Kurt, which was kinda longer. "In Glee Club, uh," he had to stop saying that, "whenever two of us got together, we got a nickname. Rachel and I are Finchel, Rachel and Puck were Puckelberry." Ooh, Rachel looked mad now. She was smiling before! "And, today, a new union was formed, Furt!" Everyone laughed, and the look of Kurt's face clearly said 'you're kidding me, right?' "You and me, man, we're brothers from another mother, and, quite frankly," Kurt looked a little confused, "no one else has shown me as much as you about what it means to be a man. And over the past few weeks, I... some stuff has gone down," Finn could still remember the feel of Karofsky's hands and lips on him, "and I haven't manned up like I shoulda. From now on, no matter what it costs me, I got your back." Kurt looked a little teary-eyed again, hopefully it was in the good way this time. "Kay? Even if it means getting a slushie in the face every now and then." Everyone laughed.

"You put this entire wedding together by yourself, Kurt." Rachel gave Kurt a look then, almost... jealous? "So, as a thank you, I had the Glee club put together a little number in your honor." Finn had the perfect idea. Walking up to the table, he put his champagne down (win!) and said, quietly, "you gotta dance it with me, dude." Under any other circumstances, he would have been yelled at for calling Kurt 'dude.' Now, Kurt just smiled and shook his head frantically, mouthing 'no.' Finn ignored him and just made the 'I'm watching you' sign. Kurt _would_ dance with him.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
>Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

That part was for his mom, and Rachel, the two most beautiful women he knew.

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
>If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same<br>So, don't even bother asking if you look ok, you know I'll say_

Finn sang that part directly in front of Kurt, the girls behind him. Kurt was _awesome_, and he deserved to know it. Finn knew that Kurt didn't think of himself that was sometimes, and he was wrong. He was laughing and smiling, and he deserved the tribute. He grabbed Kurt to dance for the next part.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Because, Kurt, you're amazing, just the way you are (yeah)<br>The way you are, the way you are.  
>Kurt, you're amazing, just the way you are.<em>

Rachel, surprisingly, for all her rejection of the idea, was the one to pull Kurt up towards him. He lead Kurt around in the easy box dance he had shown him. Finally, he changed the lyric from 'girl' to 'Kurt,' pulling his little step-brother into his arms. He fit... perfectly. Releasing Kurt, they had a silent agreement, gesturing to their parents. Mom looked shocked and Burt looked amused.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Cause, Kurt, you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah!<em>

Kurt led his father around in the box dance, while Finn just danced effortlessly with his mom. Like he had thought, the choreography had gone to hell, and everyone was just dancing around with whoever they wanted and singing. It was pretty cool. Other people were even joining in. Burt eventually pulled his mom away, and he grabbed Rachel for a second. Kurt did end up dancing with Mercedes, which was kind of sad. Kurt deserved someone he loved to dance with.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting on his bed when Finn came downstairs later that night. He was all dressed for bed, the more relaxed and soft Kurt that only existed at home. His phone rested on his bedside table, and it was buzzing every few seconds, but Kurt didn't stop to look at it. He seemed to be doing an intense study of his cuticles... which really wasn't that surprising. He seemed... down, for some reason. Finn was about to say something, he didn't know what, probably 'hey' when Kurt talked.<p>

"Thank you for what you did at the wedding. That was very sweet of you." What was he supposed to say to that?

"You're welcome," he said. Conversation dead. "Uh, who's that?" he nodded towards the buzzing phone. Kurt didn't look up, but seemed to understand what he meant.

"Blaine. He, apparently, has 'something important to ask me.'" Finn could hear the air quotes in Kurt's voice.

"Oh, uh, cool." Kurt still didn't even look at the phone, or Finn, for that matter. "He's probably trying to ask you out, you know?"

"Yes, I know." Once again, Kurt made no move towards the phone. "Wesley even called me earlier today to warn me, said he was worried about me having a heart attack. Apparently, I'm still not good at subtle. However, I found the comment less-than-funny." Kurt was talking kinda formally in a cold tone, and he _still_didn't look at the phone.

"Wesley?" Who had a name like Wesley?

"Another Warbler that I met," was all the information Kurt offered, and now he was being as confusing as Rachel. "How'd things go with Rachel?" Either Kurt was a mind-reader, or he had heard them arguing.

"What?" Hopefully, Kurt was just a mind-reader.

"She seemed upset, at the wedding today. She kept giving me this odd look, and something about all her smiles seemed a little forced. Was something wrong?" Okay, so Kurt was freakily observant. This really shouldn't be new news to him.

"Uh, yeah." That was _not_ what Finn wanted to talk about. What _did_ he want to talk about?

"She looked beautiful, though," Kurt offered. "Would you like to talk about it?" he asked hesitantly, still not looking up. His phone buzzed again, and Finn was seized by the urge to throw it out of a window. Blaine needed to knock it off. When Kurt wanted to talk to him, he would.

* * *

><p>"That was really nice of you, Finn," Rachel said sweetly. She had cornered him right after the reception and dragged him away to talk in the parking lot. It was cold, so Finn offered her his jacket. For some, weird, girly reason, she shook her head.<p>

"Thanks. Kurt seemed to really like it." Kurt had been all happy smiles. It had been a while since Finn had seen him so open away from home.

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he? Kurt?" she asked. What was she thinking?

"Uh, yeah. He's a really cool du... guy." Kurt would be so proud that he had corrected himself.

"Santana..." she started and Finn had to swallow down his heart to put it back in it's proper place. "Never mind, it's not important," she dismissed it. Obviously, Santana had not told her about their night together, but what about the... other thing she threatened him with, the thing he didn't know about. "Finn, I think we need to take some time."

"What? Rach, you told me you loved me just a few hours ago!" Finn had to resist the urge to yell, what was going on with her.

"It's not working. I... I'm still in love with Jesse," she lied. One of the things she and Kurt had in common was that they were horrible liars. Of course... Kurt had managed to convince him that he wasn't gay.

"You're lying to me. What's going on with you lately, Rachel?"

"You're not in this relationship a hunderd percent, and I understand why! I can be irritating and high maintenance and loud and dramatic, and maybe I'm not perfect for you! And you, Finn, you deserve someone who's perfect for you. I think I know who that person is, too," she said with a soft smile.

"Who?" What had she managed to convince herself of?

"You'll figure it out, Finn, I promise." Rachel kissed him quickly on the cheek and ran back inside, ignoring him call her name, leaving him there with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"She broke up with me," he admitted. "Well, we broke up. She said 'I'm not perfect for you, and you deserve someone who's perfect.' Where can I find the <em>perfect<em> person?" Kurt just smiled softly.

"You'll find her one day, Finn. Somebody who makes you as happy as you can possibly be. She's out there somewhere. Maybe just not in Lima, Ohio, population thirty-eight thousand." Kurt sounded like he hated the town, and Finn could kind of understand.

"You know that I meant it, right? That I've got your back, and nothing like what happened with Karofsky will ever fly again, alright?" Kurt nodded, but still didn't look up.

"He's just afraid, you know?" FInn looked at Kurt confused. Even looking down (_still_) Kurt picked up on it. "Karofsky. He's just afraid of who he is, he doesn't know how to... come to terms with it. I can tell you from personal experience, it's scary. Even if you're just looking out the walls of a glass closet, it's still scary to say out loud." Kurt sounded a little teary.

"Glass closet?" Obviously it had something to do with 'the closet' but glass wouldn't hide you very well...

"It means that you're so flamboyant, the fact that you're gay is obvious to everyone, yet you still try to deny it. My fabulous self, ages five to sixteen, is pretty much the perfect example of someone hiding in a glass closet." Oh.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt nodded jerkily. "How did you figure it out?"

"I was five," he said with a slight laugh. "It was simple. I thought the _boys_ on the playground were pretty, not the girls. I didn't even think a young Quinn Fabray was pretty. I also didn't think girls had cooties, but boys might have." Kurt smiled.

"Oh." What else was he supposed to say?

"That's why it's so hard when you get older. It's more confusing, the world's less black and white, and more gray." What did colors have to do with anything? "I mean for people like Karofsky..."

Everything kind of hit in that moment, while Kurt was talking. Rachel saying he had already found the perfect someone, all the thoughts he had lately about Kurt, how much Blaine annoyed him (and he hadn't even met the dude), how protective he was of Kurt, and how he never quite thought of Kurt like he did the other guys. Kurt... (in a very young way) had cooties.

"I think I might have feelings for you," he said quietly, interrupting Kurt's rant. Before Kurt could respond, that damn phone buzzed again, and Finn walked over to it. Kurt would be mad if he smashed it, so he just turned it off.

"I'm sorry, I must have heard you incorrectly, could you repeat that?" Kurt sounded... shocked, and he kinda had a right to be.

"I think I might have feelings for you," he repeated. Kurt laughed. How was that an appropriate response?

"I've waited so long to hear those words, and now I kind of just want to smack you. I'm turning down the most perfect guy in the world... I need something a little more solid that 'I _think_ I _might_ have _feelings_ for you.'" Wait, what? But Kurt had... gotten over him...

"Kurt..." Finn didn't know what to say. Then Kurt looked up. His eyes were swimming with tears, mascara and tear tracks covered his face, his eyes were puffy, his eyes and nose red. Kurt had been crying _the whole time_ and Finn couldn't even tell.

"I've been in love with you for over a year now. I'm not breaking my heart in half with _think_s and _might_s." Woah, wait, what? In _love_?

"I just... I don't know!" Finn said, frustrated. No wonder Kurt and Rachel had been acting so strangely. There was only one way to figure this out. Well, it was the first way he thought of, at any rate, and he acted on it. Finn leaned down and kissed his step-brother.

Um... wow. Fireworks. Finn pressed his lips harder against Kurt's, just wanting _more_, _more, more_, his brain melting helplessly. Kurt, thankfully, was bright enough to pull away.

"Well," he asked shakily, looking dazed.

"I definitely like you," Finn said. Honestly, at the moment he would say whatever Kurt needed to hear, just as long as he could kiss him again, and again, and again.

Kurt smiled brightly, tears forgotten. "Good," before leaning in to kiss Finn.

Finn kind of felt like he was ten again, when he'd had his first crush and he had no idea what to do, but he wanted everything and he had no idea what he was doing or if his brain would ever function properly again. Kurt's mouth was warm, wet, and open, somehow both innocent and really, _really_ dirty. Finn slipped his tongue into Kurt's amazing mouth, cheering when he wasn't pushed away, grabbing Kurt's shirt and pulling him closer, almost falling onto the bed with him.

Kurt, again, had to be the one with the self control. "Whoa, Cowboy," he murmured, pulling away and forcefully detaching Finn's hand from his shirt. "Easy there," he said with a smile.

"Kurt, I don't know what I want, or even what I'm doing. I don't know what's going to happen now, or how this is going to turn out in the future, but... maybe you could be perfect for me." It was the only way Finn could say I love you without abusing those three, so meaningful words.

"_Perfect for you, just let me be perfect for you. We're both slightly crazy, but you, you amaze me, you do. I'll make myself perfect... perfect for you,_" Kurt sang softly. "I love you."

"I know." And that was all Finn could give him, for now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's done! This turned out to be so much longer than I had originally planned. I was just about to go to bed when I had the body-switching idea. This was supposed to be a one-shot! CURSE YOU, PLOT BUNNIES!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed!  
><strong>

**Songs used:**_  
>'Run Joey Run'<em> by David Ghetty_  
>'Marry You'<em> by Bruno Mars_  
>'Just the Way You Are'<em> by Bruno Mars_  
>'Perfect for You'<em> from Next to Normal

**Reviews are Love.**


End file.
